


Rock It For Me

by Schediaphilia



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Consensual Incest, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Masturbation, Morty is 17 which is legal here? So no underage tag, Older morty, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Unrequited Lust, Work In Progress, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty has a crush and no outlet for it. After asking a few Ricks, Morty had found himself in the less than reputable porn shop that held some of the kinkiest shit Ricks were into. Things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porn Shop at the End of the Galaxy

Morty nervously found himself in front of the shady building. Morty knew it was unlikely any Ricks at the Citadel would particularly care, or even recognize him enough to tell his Rick, but he was still anxious about… this.

After asking a few Ricks, who mostly just gave him a weird look but pointed him into the right direction, he’d found the less than reputable porn shop that held some of the kinkiest shit Ricks were into. It laid in a sketchy alley way, devoid of windows and with a worn out sign by the door. The name was too classy, Morty could imagine a chocolate being called a “Sinful Indulgence,” but not this place. But Morty wasn’t about to complain about the name, as long as what he’d heard was true.  

He took a deep breath, patting the portal gun in his pocket anxiously, a force of habit since he’d been entrusted one. Finally, he opened the door, walking inside, eyes meeting a bored cashier Rick who was looking at a magazine at the counter, many shelves on either side of him. The Rick looked up at him, then down. The Rick spoke in bored tone, “What, your Rick send you?”

Morty shook his head and then realized the man wasn’t paying enough attention to see it. “Uh-uhm, no-no.”

At that the Rick looked up at him, brow arching, contradicting the boredness in his eyes.

“What are you looking for?”

Morty gulped, hands too sweaty, eyes looking anywhere but at him.

“C-can’t I just l-look around?”

The Rick at the counter snorted, “Sure, but I-I’d suggest- I’d suggest against it.” Rick’s face contorted as if he was considering something, “I- I mean unless you’re okay with-”

Morty, alarmed, put his hands up alerting him to stop. If a Rick at a porn shop felt the need to warn him, he didn’t _want_ to know. But then again, Morty didn’t want to say what he was looking for out loud. And especially not to this stranger. Morty was suddenly feeling like he had made a mistake. He reminded himself he had an out, he had his portal gun, already dialed to go back home. He breathed in and approached the cashier, leaning in a bit.

The cashier seemed just as bored by this, rolling his eyes as he acquiesced, turning his head so Morty could whisper into his ear. Morty couldn’t sense anyone else lurking among the shelves, but he didn’t want to take the chance. And besides, this Rick was probably used to weird requests, right?

“Do- do you have a uhm,” Morty leaned in, voice low, “a Rick se-section?”

There was a pause, Morty sensed the air thicken. The Rick pulled back and he- he was looking at Morty like he had two heads.

The Rick opened his mouth, but then paused, narrowing his eyes. Then he merely closed his mouth, looking confused, eyes running up and down Morty. Morty noticed his outfit- blue tanktop and ripped jeans, a stark difference from his own Rick who was usually in his iconic labcoat.

“Ye-yeah, in back,” the Rick jerked his thumb behind his head, and Morty noticed the curtains behind him. Morty gulped, walking over, the Rick stepping aside.

Morty paused at the curtain, it was pretty shoddy looking, like the rest of the place. Morty jumped, gasping, when a hand pushed in front of him, pushing it open for him. Morty turned his head and met the Rick’s face, a small smile gracing Rick’s lips.

“D-don’t be shy, you’re a paying customer.”

Morty gulped and supposed he was right. So he walked through, met by a small room with various racks around. Morty could see various colors of the photos, stacked above one another vertically, with dimension names at the top of the column. It was sparse, to be expected.

“Anything in specific you like?”

Morty found himself shaking his head, eyes scanning, unsure where to begin. His feet walked forward towards nowhere in particular. eyes falling on various names. He picked up a laminated photo of a Rick in a suit, his tie loose and eyes sultry. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. As he continued browsing, he realized with growing annoyance, he had no idea what he wanted. All of these Ricks were attractive but it wasn’t… you know, _that_ attractive. Not like his Rick. No one was giving him that _oomph_ feeling, no one was- his eyes fell on the final column.

Ω-099 was written in black sharpie on cardstock at the top, it seemed the entire column was dedicated to him. Carefully, Morty flipped through some pictures at random, stopping entirely when he saw him.

This Rick was different. His hair was long, down to his shoulders, pushed back. He was laying on a lounge seat, naked except for black platform heels. He was giving a coy look to the photographer, but Morty felt it himself, as if he was looking straight through him. His mouth dried, he clenched it in his hand.

“Oooh, O-Omega, huh?”

Morty nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around.

The Rick either didn’t notice or care, playing around on his phone, “Po-popular guy, right there. He puts his intergalactic phone number on ever-every photo.” The Rick smiled a bit, as if remembering something fond, “Complete attention whore. And-and a literal one to boot.”

Morty, while perturbed that the cashier pretending not to watch him despite obviously doing so, found himself curious. Morty didn’t want to admit it but- he finally felt that- that _oomph_. And he felt it hard. _Really_ hard. He found himself uncaring if the Rick was watching as he flipped through more pictures, heart stopping at- God what even was that thing called? It was so pink and lacy, hanging off his shoulders, and Rick was laying back. He had a glass of wine in his hand, looking elegant even though the photographer, the Rick, and even Morty knew that was a lie.

That’s all Morty needed to see. His heart was lodged firmly in his throat as he imagined the Rick on the photos giving _him_ the look he was giving the camera. He was perfect.

“Ho-how much can I afford for-” Morty stuffed his hands in his other pocket, pulling out his hard earned part-time pay, “this?”

Rick took the money, counting it.

“$150 Earth Dollars? You could buy all his-his pictures for that-”

“I’ll take it.”

Rick paused, a small smile edging on his face, eye twitching. He made a small sound of stifled laughter and Morty couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t care that this Rick was trying his best not to laugh at him, lest he lose a customer. After all, Morty probably, hopefully, would never see him again.

“You’re a _weird_ Morty, kiddo.”

With that, the Rick scooped up all the photos, probably more than 30 Morty reasoned, and took them out front, stuffing them into a white folder for privacy. Morty thought back to what he said. Attention whore rang through his head… Morty could see it.

“There isn’t- there isn’t any vi-video?”

“Nah, not-not since- well, it’d be easier- easier to track if someone got ahold of it.”

Morty nodded as he watched the cashier Rick slip the folder into a black bag.

“If you ugh- want video, you’d need to get an inter-dimensional router and-and use a proxy, and, trust me, it’s not worth it.”

Morty raised a brow at that, almost asking why he felt that way. But the Rick had finished totaling everything together, even handing him back a little over nine dollars. Morty went to grab it when the Rick’s hand fell on top of his. The Rick cleared his throat.

“So uh- you a Rick fucker, right? You’re not- you’re not buying this for some- some Rick, right?”

Morty didn’t like where this was going, stiffening slightly, but it wasn’t like the Rick was hurting him. No, at best he just looked curious. Morty noticed the Rick had a small patch of beard. Morty’s eyes locking onto it and slid up this Rick’s face. He was kind of pretty. You know- not like in a normal way- in the way that Ricks are pretty, Morty reasoned.

He hesitated, unsure how to respond, unsure just what this Rick was getting at. But then he remembered this was some random Rick he’d probably never meet again. And how many times could he afford to be honest with this information in the future? This might be the last time he could tell the truth and not be judged negatively.

“Uhm- w-well I don’t know if I’d use- If I’d say- I mean- y-yeah?”

The Rick let go of his hand and leaned on the counter, head to the side looking off somewhere else, then back at Morty.

“Uhm… Now don’t go telling- don’t tell others but… I’ll waive-waive your fee if you do something- something for me…” The Rick seemed to be checking once more for any presences around, “But don’t- don’t feel pressured to-”

“Are- are you hitting on me?”

The Rick widened his eyes, putting his hands up. “Whoa- whoa, who said anything about- you think I’m a fucking pervert? You think I’m a- I’m a Morty fucker?”

“Kinda?” Morty replied, confused by his sudden defensiveness. It wasn’t like Morty had tried to be mean or anything.

Rick seemed to calm down at his confused tone, perhaps realizing he wasn’t malicious.

“Ugh- look, forget I asked.” With that, the cashier shoved the bag into Morty’s hands.

“What did you- did you want me to suck you off- or s-something?” Morty gripped the bag in his hands, unsure just why he was pushing the issue. His heart was thumping hard, way too hard, and he had no idea what the hell he was doing or why.

“Well-” the Rick sputtered for a bit before settling down, rubbing his temples. “Yeah!”

Morty’s heart pumped faster, his brain pulling up memories, his arm pushing past him, the slight warmth that emanated from him then, the smile on his face, his surprising patience, and the fact that he didn’t laugh at him. Even though it was clearly quite difficult not to. But most importantly: It wasn’t everyday he got to suck a Rick’s dick. If Morty passed up this opportunity, as sleazy as it was, he might not even get a taste again.

“Okay.”

Morty wasn't entirely sure if he had said that outloud or not, but the way Rick’s eyes shot wide let him know he had definitely said it out loud.

“O-okay?” The Rick’s face softened, a small smile forming, “Y-yeah we doing this?” He waved over Morty and Morty obliged,  walking back behind the counter, placing his goods on it as he got closer. His heart was beating so hard he thought he might pass out while Rick was gently rubbing his fingers through his hair, pushing him down and guiding him onto his knees.

Morty had fooled around a bit before, a few trysts with girls in a bathroom at a dance after party, one hand job from a guy in his math class- but mostly he had no idea what he was doing. He found it hard to stop himself from shaking from excitement and anxiety as his hands reached up, the Rick helpfully undoing his belt buckle.

“This the- your first time babe?” An encouraging hand slipped into his hair, massaging his scalp as Morty unzipped his fly, gulping hard. Morty didn’t want to answer, and besides, the answer should be obvious.

“Don’t worry, Morty, I’ll help you- guide you through it,” Morty’s shaking hands pulled at his white briefs, his mind thrust further into nervousness by the sight of the Rick’s half-hard dick bobbing into view.

“O-oh j-jeez,” Morty whispered, resulting in a soft chuckle from the Rick stroking his hair. Morty paused for a moment, his left hand gently grasping Rick’s dick by the base, holding it hesitantly in his hands as he tried to relax. The soft touches to his head sent a shiver down his spine, his own body reacting. He had already been developing a hard-on from the pictures he bought, and this was driving him crazy. He could smell him, he could feel the weight of his hard dick, and God- he was saying sweeter things than he could even imagine his own Rick saying.

“Yeahhh, you like my big dick, baby?” Rick tightened his hand in his hair, pulling lightly. Morty tried not to respond but felt a moan pouring from his lips, focusing on pumping Rick’s dick to hardness, licking his lips.

The Rick didn’t seem to need a response, satisfied by Morty’s actions alone. Morty decided he was hard enough when the Rick placed an arm on the counter to support himself, an appreciative moan falling from the Rick’s mouth. Carefully, Morty opened his mouth, unsure of what he was doing but having a good idea from porn.

“Thaaat’s it, baby, just like that,” Rick moaned when Morty’s tongue ran over the head, lips experimentally mouthing on the tip. He realized, blushing, it was like he’d kissed it. He felt a bit silly as he opened his mouth wider, pulling the man inside.

“Mmm, use your tongue,” the Rick moaned above as he sucked softly. Following the directions, he lapped his tongue along the underside of his dick, surprised by the way he twitched in his mouth. Breathing hard out of his noise he ran his tongue in a circle around the head, he reached down with his free hand that wasn’t supporting the mass of flesh in his mouth. His fingers ineffectual ran over his pants, finding little give to allow him to free his own erection with one hand.

“Ssshit, you wanna play with yourself?”

Morty’s heart banged in his head, the Rick’s comment going straight to his dick.

“D-don’t let me stop you,” Rick fingers let go of Morty’s head.

Morty took it as a sign to get his pants undone and quickly did so, sighing in relief at not longer being restrained. He pushed down his briefs just enough to expose his dick, rubbing at his balls quickly before his attention was pulled back up to the task at hand.

Morty was fairly certain he’d gone insane, that he’d gone insane to even have the balls to come to this place. Much less have the balls to suck a Rick’s dick, in a building anyone could walk into at anytime- which only seemed to make Morty’s erection even worse. Morty trembled, running his hand over himself as he took Rick’s dick back into his mouth, sucking harder than before, eyes half lidded.

Morty began bobbing his head to the rhythm he was giving himself, his other hand rubbing at length he couldn’t take in. He pushed Rick’s dick in further each time, only stopping once he thought he was going to gag. His eyes slid up, watery from pushing himself too far a bit too fast, hand tugging slowly on his own dick, afraid the Rick would change his mind. That he wasn’t doing it good enough.

But Rick didn’t seem to mind, rocking his hips gently into his movements. Rick seemed to notice Morty’s eyes on him and smiled down on him, Rick’s hand gently stroke Morty’s hair.

“Y-you’re doing such a good job,” Rick groaned out and Morty trembled, surprised at how… uncontrolled his voice sound. Morty felt a chill go down his spine as he realized he’d been the one to make him unravel, that he’d made him feel good. Morty moaned around the dick in mouth at the thought, trying his best to run his tongue along it while sucking at the same time.

Morty was falling apart at the seams as he pushed himself further, eyes watering when Rick’s dick hit the back of his throat again and again. He almost regretted ‘playing with himself’, as the Rick had put it, as he feared his stamina was greatly outmatched by the man grunting over him.

But slowly, Morty noticed Rick’s hips trembling, noticed Rick’s grip in his hair getting tighter. Morty swore he saw the Rick bite his lip as the Rick muttered out a desperate “Mortyyyy.” A plea to finish this. Morty shook then, his own hips trembling as he neared completion, lust coiling in his gut, unsure what to do.

Determined, Morty bobbed his head and sucked as hard as he could as he drew back, tongue running along the underside of Rick’s dick.

“Ffffuck,” the Rick shook, hands clenching in Morty’s hair hard, “I’m gonna cum.”

At that, Morty’s back arched, his own cum spurting out, moaning hard around Rick. Morty shuddered as hot cum hit the back of his throat, swallowing out of reflex. He coughed as he backed off, dribbles of the Rick’s cum on the sides of his mouth. Morty ran his tongue over his lips, not too surprised by the salty taste in his mouth. It wasn’t that bad. Not good or anything, but not bad.

It was when Morty looked down to his deflating dick that he felt a flood of shame. He definitely hadn’t intended to get face-fucked today. He quickly stuffed himself back into his pants, double-checking he was situated before pulling himself up. His knees ached, unsurprisingly.

Rick was still recovering when Morty grabbed his bag off the counter. The Rick seemed a little amused by something, but didn’t voice whatever it was. Rick followed Morty’s example and got himself back into working order before handing Morty’s cash back to him. It struck Morty then that… he had basically just been paid for a blowjob. He was basically a hooker. But- fuck it, he’d deal with the moral ramifications later, his hands reaching down for his portal gun.

A hand wrapped around Morty’s wrist as he pulled the portal-gun out. Morty turned to look at the Rick, apprehensive and embarrassed. His skin prickled as the Rick walked closer to him, arms touching, skin meeting skin as the Rick’s head got way too close to his own.

“Come back anytime,” Rick whispered lowly against his neck, a hand reaching around the boy and rubbing a hand appreciatively along Morty’s stomach. Morty shivered and bit his lip, body and mind unsure in how to respond. Morty trembled at hot breath on his ear, letting out a small moan as a chill ran through him. Rick seemed satisfied with his response and let him go. Morty opened the portal and paused for a moment, looking back. He awkwardly waved before departing, jumping straight into his bedroom before the portal closed.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has a lot of feelings, feelings and not much else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit and revise this later, wanted to get it out ASAP.

Morty rubbed back his hair, frowning as he took off his work-mandated visor and apron.

“See ya, Morty!”

Morty received a healthy pat on the shoulder from Penny, the pretty girl who took over after his shift today.

“See ya!” Morty squeaked out.

He found himself smiling, a small blush at the contact as he scurried off to mark down his hours. She was always nice, really nice. She had been working there longer than him and she taught him how to do all the important stuff- Morty didn’t think he could be a cashier, maths being his weak spot, but she just laughed kindly and showed him. Turns out, cash registers made it pretty easy these days.

Morty sighed as he grabbed his backpack from his locker, finally walking out. Man, he’d really messed that up. He sounded like a total loser, as normal… But Morty somehow knew Penny wouldn’t mind. But at the same time he knew his crush was fruitless, a feeling he knew all too well. After he’d experienced so many notable one-sided crushes… Jessica…

Rick…

Morty found himself pushing that last thought down as he pulled out his portal gun, suddenly entirely unable to push it down. It was hard not to think of someone who’d lovingly made you a goddamn portal gun for your sixteenth birthday. And it certainly didn’t help Morty’s… well, feelings.

It had been like this for as long as Morty could remember. Morty wasn’t sure when exactly his feelings transformed, but it happened so swiftly and naturally Morty had no choice but to adapt: Acknowledge, and press it down. But there was a point at which that didn’t work. He was a young man, newly seventeen, and he was sexually frustrated, much like everyone else his age.

He sighed openly as he opened a portal at the side of his work place, a dime-a-dozen fast food joint, and walked into the living room.

Immediately, a person on the couch perked up, his dad.

“Hey, Morty! You have a good day at school?”

Morty shrugged, not really wanting to talk to him right now.

“Y-yeah, I guess.”

“How’s your little job going?”

Morty shrugged again, eyes casting to the floor. Morty tensed as his mother entered the room, brows furrowed.

“What do you mean ‘little’, Jerry?”

Jerry raised a brow at that, as if he was the only one in the room making any sense.

“Well, it’s not like it’s a _real_ job or anything-”

“ _Real_ job, Jerry?” Beth countered.

Jerry froze at that, realizing he’d accidentally crossed yet another line.

“Well, at least our son _actually has a job_ unlike _someone_.” Beth finished off petulantly, returning to work on dinner.

Jerry bit his lip, brows furrowed, but didn’t dare say anything further. Finally he sighed, deflating.

“Yeah… you’re right,” he said quietly to no one in particular, hand gripping the remote control too tight to be casual.

Morty looked between Jerry and the archway to the kitchen, wondering if the encounter was over. There was no movement from either of his parents so he left eagerly, glad to be excused from further arguments he was sure they’d have without him later.

Things had gotten worse, like anything did when left without treatment. Beth had became more abrasive, aggressive. And Jerry had become more… quiet. It was disturbing for him to watch the change in his parents, but not as disturbing to see the rift growing between Rick and himself.

Morty had begun taking school seriously at some point. Rick eventually stopped insulting him over it, though it was obviously only to please Beth. Rick wasn’t happy with it. Morty remembered his birthday just about a year ago as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

 

It had been presented in a fancy, wrapped box. Morty doubted Rick had wrapped it himself. Later on, Summer bragged that she had decorated it for him once she had heard about the present. Summer had chilled out a lot after she went to college. She missed his fifteenth birthday but assured him repeatedly on the phone there was “no way” she’d miss her little, dorky brother’s sixteenth.

Morty didn’t feel that different as he was dragged into the garage, not finding it in him to protest. It had been a long time since Rick had tried to drag him on an adventure, so Morty thought this would be different.

Rick pushed him over to his workbench, Morty’s eyes locked onto the giftbox.

“This is for me?” is all he could manage as Rick shoved it in his hands.

“Y-you’re gonna love this. Your ol’ grandpa slaved- spent lots of time on this, Morty.”

Morty opened the box then, ribbon easily sliding loose, pulling up the top. Morty’s heart lodged in his throat when shiny metal finally met his gaze, when that tell-tale shape he was all too familiar with fell into his view.

“Just for you, Morty.”

Those words rang in his head as he hesitantly reached in, fingers stunned at the texture as he hesitantly grabbed it. Overwhelmed, he found himself unable to form words, not entirely sure why tears were pricking the corners of his eyes.

Large arms wrapped around him, a head on his shoulder, and Morty didn’t know what Rick wanted from him. Morty had no idea what he wanted when Rick rubbed his upper arms reassuringly, nor when his gravelly voice rumbled far too close to his neck.

“It’ll be just like old times, Morty.”

Morty’s stomach fell, floored by the words, the meaning, and Rick’s heavy voice wisping past his ear.

“It’ll be just like old times- Rick and Morty. But this time, we’ll be- we’ll be better, Morty. We’ll be-”

Morty found himself floating off to someplace different, someplace where he wasn’t being held far too fondly by a man who had barely smiled at him for almost a year. _A year_. Morty didn’t know what to do, Morty didn’t understand why he was experiencing the affection Rick obviously didn’t think he had deserved.

Morty was being used. He knew it when rough, calloused hands wrapped around his waist and hugged tight.

“It’ll be fun, just-just imagine we’ll-”

Morty put the portal gun back into the box, the sound of decorative paper crinkling under its weight.

Rick paused at that, arms tightening reflexively around the boy.

“Morty?”

Morty gulped, feeling hot tears threatening to pour out.

“I’m sorry I can’t be th-the Morty you want me to be.”

“Sure you can Morty you-”

Morty pushed on his arms, finding himself grimacing when Rick doubled down and refused to rescind his affection so easily.

“No, Rick! I can’t- I’m- I’m sorry I’m not the Morty you wanted me to be,” Morty mumbled, embarrassed by his voice shattering at Rick’s persistent touch, at his read face and shaking limbs.

“Shh, shhh,” Rick whispered into his hair, Rick’s arms rising to lock around Morty’s chest.

“You’re _my_ Morty.”

Morty sobbed at that.

Why now? Why after a nearly a year of glares and insults under breaths did Rick decide to do this shit? Morty could handle being hated, but he couldn’t handle this.

“No, Rick. I can’t- I can’t accept this,” Morty ground out, between his body wracking through silent sobs.

“I don’t want to choose, Rick. I c- I just can’t.”

Morty pushed the arms off him, Rick finally relenting. Morty turned, looking up at Rick. There was that look again. That look he had been giving him all year. He knew it.

“I want to make mom happy.”

Morty brought up a fist to wipe away tears, using the other arm to steady himself on the workbench.

“I need to go to school- I-I-I need to- I can’t-”

Rick placed a hand on Morty’s shoulder.Morty looked at him, that same look still on his face. Morty shrugged out of his grasp, suddenly needing to get as far away from the man as possible.

Rick didn’t stop him.

He ran up the stairs and entered his room, slamming the door behind him. He tried to ignore his overwhelming emotions, but found himself lying prone in his bed for untold hours before sleep finally overtook him.

He didn’t know what to think when he woke up to find the shiny gift box on his desk.

* * *

 

Morty threw his bag down on his bed, his body along with it, vaguely amused by the undulation of springs supporting his body.

Rick hadn’t insulted him after that. Things had slowly calmed down, and while they didn’t go on adventures together, Morty could safely say they were friends again. That was a weird concept. Morty couldn’t imagine calling anyone else in his family a friend. But with Rick it was different. It still hurt to bring up the memories, but not nearly as much at it had been just a year prior. It no longer felt like picking at a raw, red wound.

Rick hadn’t brought up adventuring after that either. Morty still felt bad, still felt his heart twinge in his chest as he remembered it vividly. He remembered the smell of cheap alcohol, hot breath, strong arms.

Morty closed his eyes, palming at his pockets for his phone. He needed a distraction. Going down this path was seldom a good idea. There was still a lot between them they never discussed, but Morty assumed that was because it was okay now. It didn’t matter now.

He flicked some annoying notifications away on his phone, finding a whole lot of nothing to distract himself. Figures. The only people he really talked to were his coworkers and the guy in remedial maths who totally had a thing for him.

Morty obliged him every now and again, unsure what to think of the heavy, hot kisses in empty halls or behind the school. It wasn’t like they were dating or anything, and if Morty was being honest, he wasn’t really even sure what his name was. It was either Elliott or Darren. It wasn’t like the talked much, their communication entirely needy touches when they thought no one was around. The most the guy had ever said was a hot “That good?” into Morty’s ear, Morty’s hard dick in his grasp. Hell yeah it was good, Morty had assured him.

Morty thought of the late afternoon two days prior, his sexual experiences morphing into one as he ran his mind over it. Morty had at first felt a little weird about taking money from the Rick but he reasoned it was his own money, right? It was more like a trade, than anything. And plus, it wasn’t like Morty was hurting for money, he had no financial need to have… Well, he didn’t do it because he needed to, he assured himself. It had been fun. Morty felt a bit dirty from it, a bit dirty from his entire small sexual catalogue. He figured it was normal to accept handjobs from a guy you barely spoke to, it was normal to blow some guy who might as well be a stranger (albeit a familiar looking one).  And maybe it was, it wasn’t like Morty had anything to compare himself to.

Morty sighed, his memories combing over the details of the seedy porn shop, the heady musk of the Rick entering his mind vividly. He could almost smell him even now and he couldn’t help but wonder. Did _his_ Rick smell like that? Morty grumbled, placing his phone down next to him. He kicked off his shoes haphazardly, standing awkwardly and walking the short distance to his desk. He sat, leaning back, wondering if he had locked the door.

He decided not to risk it and stood, checking the lock. He carefully locked it and sat back down, still feeling self-conscious as he opening the bottom-left drawer of his desk, familiar black bag coming into view. This wasn’t the first time he’d pored intently over his hard-earned goods, and certainly wouldn’t be the last. He didn’t want to think about the amount of times he had surrendered to its contents in the few days it had been in his possession.

Omega, as Morty had begun fondly referring to him after hearing the cashier Rick call him that, was intoxicating. He was nothing like his Rick. And perhaps that was exactly what Morty wanted. He pulled up the folder, pulling out pictures haphazardly, laying them out. He drank them in, still shocked by just how explicit some of it was. Morty shouldn’t have been surprised that a Rick who sold pictures of himself would happily shove- whatever _that was_ \- up his panty-clad ass. And he looked pretty damn pleased with himself too. _Attention whore_. Morty could _definitely_ see it.

His hand was palming himself through his pants almost automatically, his eyes caught on a manicured hand holding himself open wide. It had become clear to Morty once he had got home and had a chance to peer over the contents, there wasn’t much the Rick wouldn’t do on camera. After shuffling the pictures he didn’t find… pleasant to the very back of the folder, how found his imagination and erection captured by the sheer quantity and diversity alone.

Morty could gather a few things about the Rick.

  1. He liked crossdressing.
  2. He really liked tentacle shaped toys.
  3. He _loved_ being on camera.



The last fact alone was enough to drive Morty along, already hard dick in his grasp, imagining he was the one catching Omega on camera. He wondered if the camera man- or woman, Morty second guessed, was a lover? What if- what if it was his Morty? Morty gulped, not entirely surprised by how his dick throbbed in his hand at the thought. One thing lead to another and instead of Omega, Morty imagined his Rick on his back, legs wide open, a seductive smile on his lips, plunging a toy deep inside himself, pupils blown out…

Morty bent over, gasping, nearly undone already. Morty reminded himself he shouldn’t be so turned by this, but his body didn’t listen even as he haphazardly tried to hold off the inevitable.

_2+2 is 4._

He thought of his Rick leaning over him, legs carefully straddling him.

_4+4 is 8._

He thought of a hot mouth, wet with saliva and remnants of alcohol, his own mouth watering.

_8+8 is… is 16. 16._

He thought of the cashier Rick’s hard throbbing dick in his mouth, he thought of his own Rick praising him, his own Rick’s scent, his taste.

_16+16 is… is… shit…_

Morty’s mind wasn’t equipped to calculate numbers even in the best circumstances, much less when he was jerking himself off needily.

_32\. 32. 32+32 is…_

He thought of Rick’s arms around him, his hot breath on his neck.

“You’re _my_ Morty.”

Morty’s head fell back, the number 64 ringing uselessly in his mind as he he came regardless of his efforts to hold it off. He groaned out, half in pleasure and half in defeat as he wiped his hand off on the front of his underwear. He tucked himself away, enjoying the boneless feeling of his body as he began shuffling Omega’s photos away. He fondly traced over his favorite, picking it up to view it more closely.

Omega was smiling down at the cameraman, whose hands you could see tracing his stockings, a high heel barely in frame. It was calm and yet erotic, and Morty found himself enraptured by the idea of tracing his hands along this Rick’s legs, nails tracing lightly through thin white elastic. He liked the idea of sitting at this Rick’s feet, worshipping his beauty, but Morty liked a lot of things.

Morty found himself idly flipping over the photo, momentarily confused by the text on the back.

“Make all your fantasies come true,” was written in the bottom right corner, followed by a long string of letters and number Morty knew immediately was an interdimensional phone number.

Then it struck him.

The people taking pictures were clients. They had probably paid him to be allowed the privilege to take a photo. Or maybe Morty was jumping to conclusions.

Morty’s heart rung in his chest too heavily to be casual as he turned to his phone on his bed. Rick has equipped it with interdimensional capabilities years ago just in case they were separated. Morty shook his head. He couldn’t afford him. He had no way of knowing, but he knew instinctively he couldn’t.

Perhaps it was emotions, perhaps it was hormones. Morty wasn’t sure which as he walked over to his bed with the photo and carefully dialed in the number. He thought long and hard on what to say, settling on a text.

He wondered how you talk to a prostitute. You probably didn’t just start out with sex stuff, right? That might be rude. But he couldn’t be too casual either. It’s not like he could send off a “hi” or something.

His palms were sweating when he finally settled on what to send. He regretted it the moment he hit send.

 


End file.
